Night Of No Stars
by Hollyuwu
Summary: Hollypaw feels like she doesn't fit in and her strict mentor just solidifies her feelings. When she runs away and finds a clan of rouges she feels as if she belongs, but when she makes a huge mistake her family will pay the cost. Can she overcome her obstacles and fix what she has broken? Or is it shattered for good
1. Prologue

Hello! the names Holly! just wanted to say that the first few chapters where written in 2016 soooo its pretty bad. Also i realize its exactly like Crookedstars Promise. Sorry, yonger me wasnt the best at stories but trust me! It gets better and more original

Anyways! Enjoy!!

"Help me!" Screeched Echoleaf a Silverclan elder as water washed around the rock she was standing on. The water reached her paws she was. Going to try and swim to safety when a black cat jumped down onto the rock beside her "Don't worry Echoleaf I'll get u out of hear" yelled the black cat. He leaped up onto a tree branch snaping it it fell to the ground "Grab on!" His order was muffled fore the branch was in his mouth. Echoleaf grabbed the stick and held on tight. The black cat leaped into the water and swam to safety. As he swam Echoleaf was pulled into the water but she held on tightly to the stick and the black cat pulled her to safety. "Thank you Blackfur" said Echoleaf. "Get to the others!" Ordered Blackfur. Echoleaf dashed as fast as her frail legs could carry her up to the others. Blackfur looked around to see if anyone else needed help he saw Featherberry the medicine cat helping a sandy colored She- cat out of the flooded Nursery. He runs over"are u ok" he asked the sandy shecat "I'm fi-" she broke of with a yowl of pain. The kits!" Said Featherberry as she dragged Sandyflower up the hill. Blackfur followed a concerned look in his eye. When they got to the highest part of the camp the rest of the clan was waiting for them. Sandyflower let out a screech of pain and fell to the ground and Blackfur crouched biside her "Everyone out!" Yowled Wavestar the clan leader at once the entire clan rushed to get out the back entrance all except for Sandyflower, Blackfur and Featherberry. Featherberry gave Sandyflower a stick "What do I do with this?" She said as a spasm of pain seized her body "Bite it" at once Sandyflower took the twig in her jaws and bit down hard. Her entire body shook as a kit slid out Featherberry instantly began to lick it "Its a she- kit' she said after a second The she- kit was jet black. At that same moment Sandyflower growled as a second kit slipped out Blacksoul began to lick it instantly " another she- kit!" He meowed this kit was white with ginger patches. The stick started to splinter as the last kit slipped out Sandyflower bent over and licked it "A tom!" She said the tom was black and white like his father. The kits crawled to thier mothers belly and fed "What should we name them?" Asked Blackfur looking down at his kits with pride. Sandyflower pointed to the black and white tom "Magpiekit" she said. Blackfur gestured to the Ginger and white one "Bronzekit" he meowed. And Honeyflower pointed to the final kit the black she- kit "Hollykit"


	2. Chapter 1

"Heads up!!" Yelled Bronzekit as she tossed the moss ball. Hollykit batted back so it went straight for Magpiekit. It hit him on the nose it scared him so bad that her jumped and bumped into Splashfoot "Hey! Watch where your steppingg" He scolded "I'm sorry!" Said Magpiekit grumpily. Next to Hollykit Bronekit had fallen over with laughter "Did you see the look on his face!?" She howled with laughter "mhm" giggled Hollykit. Magpiekit walked back to them with a grumpy look on his face "why did you do that!?" He yelled and Hollykit. "I didnt mean to!" And with that Magpiekit tired to swipe the ball at Hollykit but ended up missing it entirely and falling on his face. This only made Bronzekit laugh more and Magpiekit run into the nursery. Hollykit felt really bad she didnt mean to hit him she was about to go after him when Bronzekit kept ontop of her and started to mock fight with her. As they where fighting there mother Sandyflower walked over "Hay you, to what r yo-" she was interrupted when a group of warriors ran into camp they looked anxious "Wolfs!!!" One of the warriors shouted. All the cats around them started to talk nervously to one another Sandyflower herded Bronzekit and Hollykit into the nursery they sat in the nest and listened to what was happanig outside "Where did you spot them?" Said Wavestar urgently. "Around the old willow tree" Said a warrior by the sound of his voice it was Wolfwhisker. "I want a battle patrol out there to get it out of our territory" ordered Wavestar. "I want Wolfwhisker, Sunsplash, Featherstripe, Blackfur and Owlpaw on the patrol" the old leader said. Hollykit felt a wave of happieness hearing Blackfurs name he was their father and also the clan deputy. Hollykit heard the thumping of paws as they left camp. "I do hope they return ok" Said Sandy

flower with worry. "Me to" Said Moonstep as Owlpaw was her son. They heard faint snoring and turned and saw Magpiekit sleeping in the nest. A wave of tiredness suddenly swept over Hollykit so she layed down in the nest and closed her eyes she felt Bronzekit curl next to her and let sleep wash over her.


	3. Chapter 2

Something prodded Hollykit in the side "Hollykit wake up" she heard Bronzekit whisper. Hollykit opened her eyes and say her ginger and white sister standing over her "what's going on?" Hollykit asked. But it was Magpiekit that replied "Bronzekit has got some crazy idea stuck in her head that we are going to catch the wolves and get ouselves killed!!" He said a little to loudly. "Shh!! Magpiekit your going to wake the entire nursery up!" Hollykit looked around the nursery Moonstep was asleep with her 3 kits but beside from her nursery was empty. "Well come on" she looked over to see Bronzekit waiting by the entrance with Magpiekit. "If you don't remember, I'm blind. its kinda hard for me to get around" he growled. "Thats easily fixed just hold onto Hollykits tail" she replied. Hollykit put her tail in Magpiekits face and he begrudgingly took it in his mouth. "Welp let's get going!" And With that Bronzekit snuck out Hollykit following. They snuck around Fawndust who was guarding camp and trotted out of camp. The world outside was unlike anything Hollykit had ever seen everything was huge! She could also hear rushing water not to far away meaning the river was close "Wow! Its amazing out here!!" Gasped Bronzekit "Ya! Everything is so big tho" Hollykit said in wonder. "Can we get going!? Great Starclan you to!" Growled Magpiekit. Hollykit felt bad she had forgotten for a moment that he was blind. Without a word they trotted on until they came across a large paw print in the dirt it smelled strongly of wolf "Well thier close!" Said Bronzekit. Hollykit started to get nervous the wolfs could be anywhere. "Bronzefish I think we should go back" said Hollykit nervously. "Finally! Someone has commonsense!!" Shouted Magpiekit. Bronzefish ignored him "Come on Hollykit! We've come to far to turn back and think about it! If we chase those wolves away we might be made apprentices early!" Bronzekit rambled. Thats when they heard it a twig snapped Bronzekit froze "Hollykit Magpiekit dont look behind you" she whispered. Hollykits eyes went wide with terror. "RUN!!!" Yowled Bronzekit as she shot off into the darkness. Hollykit ran after her Magpiekit Clinging to her tail tightly. She couldn't see Bronzekit only hear her paws thumping on the ground and the bushes rustling as her pelt snags on the branches. The ground shook as the wolf chased them Hollykit could hear its snarling and paws slamming against the ground the only thing keeping it from pouncing on the kits was the thick undergrowth it kept tripping on tree roots and falling into bushes but none the less it was not giving up. "I can't go on much longer" huffed Hollykit. "Oh you will keep going coz if you stop we both die and I'm not letting that happen" growled Magpiekit with her tail still in his mouth. She sped up. Crash! Hollykit had crashed into a large rock she was winded for a second but as soon as she remembered the wolf and looked behind her. Magpiekit had let go of her tail and was pressed against the bolder spitting curses at the wolf. Hollykit closed her eyes waiting for the wolf to grab her in its jaws and snap her neck. But just as she felt the wolfs breath on her face she heard a battle cry and the wolf was pushed away. She opened her eyes, and saw the patrol that had been sent out to find the wolves! Her father Blackfur was clinging to the large animals back biting into its shoulder while Owlpaw was giving it a nasty scratch on its rump. Sunsplash was going for its eyes and Wolfwhisker was standing infrount of Hollykit and Magpiekit protecting them. The wolf was sent howling into the woods "let's hope it doesn't come back" panted Owlpaw. "Ya" replied Sunslash "you did well Owlpaw I shall speak to Wavestar tomorrow about your warrior ceremony I think your ready" he said proudly. "Thank you so much Sunsplash!" He said with excitement. Blackfur turned to Hollykit and Magpiekit "are you to ok? Where is Bronzekit!?" He asked with concern in his voice. Then it hit her where was Bronzekit!? "Where fine but we dont know where Bronzekit is" she said. She saw fear in Blackfurs eyes and he ran off to find her. "Let's get you two back to your mother" said Wolfwhisker. When he saw the worried look on thier faces he quickly added "I'm sure Blackfur will find Bronzekit dont worry" he said with a smile and they started walking back to camp.


	4. Chapter 3

By the time they got back to camp it was dawn and Hollykit was exhausted. She saw her mother pacing by the nursery and when she saw them she ran over and overed them with licks "What in Starclan possessed you to leave camp at night!? Especially with the wolves around!" She scolded. "It wasn't our idea it was Bronzekits!' Retorted Magpiekit. "Dont you speak to me like that! Get to the nursery both of you!" She ordered. They trotted swiftly to the nursery and sat in there nest "I hate Bronzekit" Grumbled Magpiekit. "No you dont"

"Um ya I do!"

"Come on Magpiekit its not her fault how was she to know we would get attacked"

"Well its pretty obvious! I mean she lead us out to find wolves so it was obvious we where gonna be attacked!" He said in anger. Hollykit had nothing else to say he was right about that last thing but that didnt matter as long as they found Bronzekit. With that Magpiekit put his head on his paws and fell asleep. Hollykit woke to the sound of birds singing she must have fallen asleep without realizing. She looked over at Magpiekit he was asleep on his back. Hollykit stood up and stretched careful not to wake her brother. She walked out of the den and sat down outside it. She saw Fawndust sharing a trout with Brookstorm. Chestnuttail was hanging around the warriors den mock fighting with his apprentice Shellpaw. She saw Wavestar sitting atop the Meeting Rock talking to Sunsplash. Sunsplash then jumped down and Wavestar yowled "May all cats old enough to catch fish join here around the Meeting Rock for a Clan meeting". The clan started to move to the Meeting Rock. Just then Magpiekit sat besider her " What's going on?" He asked Hollykit. "I think Owlpaw is getting his warrior name" she replied. "Owlpaw please step forward" Said Wavestar. Owlpaw stepped forward he had a exited grin on his face. "I, Wavestar of Silverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She said. "Owlpaw do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and protect and defend your clan with your life?" She asked him. "I do" said Owlpaw he looked like he was about to explode with excitement. "Then by the power of Starclan i give you your warrior name. Owlpaw from this moment on you will be known as Owlswoop. Starclan honors your wit and bravery we welcome you as a full warrior of Silverclan" She said with a smile. "Owlswoop, Owlswoop, Owlswoop!" Shouted the clan. Hollykit smiled as she shouted his warrior name. It was such a nice sight to see the entire clan so happy but of course all good things come to an end. They heared Sandyflower scream


	5. Chapter 4

Hollykit's head whipped toward her mother. The pale ginger she- cat was yowling and gaping in horror at something. Hollykit followed her gaze and saw a black figure crawl through the entrance tunnel but it wasn't really crawling it was more dragging itself in a unearthly and sickening way it just didn't look right. Sandyflower leaped towards it Hollykit thought she was attacking but she stopped beside it and started fussing over it like she would do with Hollykit and her other kits. Hollykit thought this was weird she was about to go investigate when a mew from her brother stopped her "what's going on?" he asked in a small voice. Hollykit had forgotten again that he was blind and couldn't see what was happening. "I don't know something just dragged itself into camp it looked like a monster to me but Sandyflower is treating it as if it where one of us" she answered. "How small is it, it might be Bronzekit" he said Hollykit could hear a little hope in his voice'Aw he is worried about her'thought Hollykit. "no its to big to be her I'm going to check it out wait here" she said. Before he had time to protest she ran off into the crowd. She slithered through her clanmates trying hard not to get stepped on. She emerged and looked around. In front of her was Sandyflower and the monster. She gazed at the creature her brain trying to prosses what she was seeing then it clicked. This was no monster this was her father! His blacklegs where all mangled and crushed so was his tail everything looked broken it was horrible. Hollykit ran over to him and hugged him "Blackfur what happened!?" she cried. She felt something brush against her and she saw that Blackfur had something in his mouth she cried in horror when she realized it was Bronzekit she was covered in blood she looked dead and Hollykit feared she was until she saw the rise and fall of her breathing and sighed in relief. "Medicine cat coming through please make way!" came the meow of Featherberry. Hollykit looked behind her and saw the old she- cat limping toward them her skeletal leg making clacking noises. The old medicine cat was quiet a sight with her half skeletal face and skeletal leg that she gained in a freak accident her story was quite interesting the type of story that elders told the kits Hollykit and her siblings had heard it a few times from their grandmother Dovetail. "everyone back off nothing to see here shoo!" ordered Featherberry. The clan started backing away from the scene starting to go back to their business. Hollykit felt a prod in the side and looked up to see Featherberry standing over her "I know you are worried about your sister and father but it would really help if you went over and kept your brother busy" she stated. Hollykit looked over at Magpiekit he was staring off into space not moving waiting for Hollykit to return. "I promise I will do everything in my power to help them" she added solemly. Hollykit looked the medicine cat in the eye and nodded she then ran over to her brother glancing over her shoulder once more to see her father being carried to the medicine den between Featherberry and Honeyflower before reaching her brther. "Well?" said Magpikit irritably. Hollykit explained what had happened and what she saw as she watched her brothers eyes fill with sadness and concern. "oh Starclan…" he said quietly. "Featherberry said she will do everything in her power to help them" Hollykit said trying to reassure him. "I hope their going to be ok" he said. "Me to". At that moment Moonstep walked up to them "Hay you to ok?" she asked her eyes full of concern. "ya" replied Hollykit. Moonstep didn't look so convinced "You two should get some sleep you've had a big day" She said. Hollykit looked back at the medicine den for signs her mother had come out but it looked like she was still in there. "Your mother will probly want to stay with your father and sister why don't you sleep in my nest instead? Ill need some practice for when my kits arrive" She tried to lighten the mood with a little joke but it didn't really work. She led them to her nest and waited for them to lay down she then curled around them and started to purr soothingly in spite of everything the sound of Moonsteps purr gave her hope and relaxed her she closed her eyes and almost fell asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 5

Hollykit awoke with a start! /What a strange dream/ she thought. She yawned and stretched looking around the nursery /weird… this isnt my nest/ she thought a little alarmed untill she remembered the events of yesterday. The vision of her crippled father still vivid in her mind. She felt Magpiekit stir she watched him as he rolled onto his back and continued to snore /I wonder what he dreams about its strange that you dream everynight but most of the time you forget them… I wonder if he remembers any of his/ she thought. Hollykit was getting lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice that Moonstep had woken up untill she felt a prod in the side. "Up you get you two, come on" She meowed sleepily as she prodded Magpiekit. He grumbled and groaned he was obviously enjoying his sleep because Moonstep had to prod him quite a few times before he opened his blind ice- blue eyes. "Morning" I said. He nodded at me in response. I stood up and walked to the exit of the nursery. I sat in the entrence looking out apon the camp everything seemed weird there wasn't much activity and there where only a few cats in camp most of them whispering quietly among themselves. Even the sky was dull gray and smelt of rain it was like the entire world was sad about Blackfur and Bronzekit. Hollykit heard light pawsteps behind her a few moments later Magpiekit had apeared next to her. He sighed "Do you think we could go and check on them?" He asked. "I don't know maby" she replied. His Icy blind eyes turned to hers. Hollykit saw that he had tear stains down his cheeks he was sniffling like he had the flu as well. Magpiekit was crying. It was a strange and shocking sight Magpiekit was usualy grumpy and tough he never really showed any other emotion apart from annoyance it was strange to see him like this. "Im scared" he sniffed as a tear rolled down his fluffy cheek. Hollykit touched her muzzle to his for comfort. "I know… so am I but im sure everything will be ok. Blackfur and Bronzekit will be out of the Medicine den in a few days and everything will go back to normal" She said trying to comfort him and make him feel better /I hope/ she said thought sadly. "Magpiekit sniffed and wiped a tear from his eyes "I hope so…" He whimpered quietly. Hollykit thought for a moment. "Lets go check on them!" she suggested leaping to her feet and starting to trot across the clearing. She wasn't sure if he was following her untill she heard him bump into one of the warriors "Watch where your going!" he hissed in annoyance. She giggled /sounds like hes back to normal again/ she thought. Hollykit and Magpiekit stood in the front of the medicine den there was a sharp aroma of herbs and different types of plants coming from the dark cave. "Featherberry!" called Hollykit. No answer from the old medicine cat. Hollykit was about to call again when Magpiekit trotted into the darkness of the den and without thinking Hollykit followed him in. It actually wasnt very dark she could see surprisingly well it might have been because of holes in the roof or something else but if it was something else Hollykit couldn't think of what it might be. She opend her mouth to taste the air for her brother, mother, sister, or father but the air was so chocked with the sharp tang of herbs that it made her choke. She recovered from her coughing fit and continued to look around the den. She could see a number of different herbs most of them she didn't know the name to but there where some she recognized like Poppy Seeds and Mouse Bile. One of a apprentices many dutys was to rid the elders of ticks and flees they used mouse bile for that it was said to be have the most unpleasant taste. She looked around and found a small opening into a different part of the cave she went up to it and was about to look into it when a darck figure emerged from the entrence. She screached in terror and turned around to run away she didn't get very far becouse she ran into Magpiekit they tumbled and rolled around the den scattering herbs in there wake. When they finnaly stopped the tumbling they looked up to see a very annoyed Featherberry standing over them. /Oh no/ thought Hollykit. "What are you two doing in here!?" She meowed angrily. Magpiekit growled in defence unshething his tiny claws. Featherberry looked like she was going to claw him but she calmed down "No need to get defensive with me young one im not going to hurt you" She sighed. Magpiekit stoped growling and sheathed his claws. Featherberry walked over to some of the scattered herbs "Well these are ruined… anyway what do you two want" She turned her head to them as she said this. "we came to see Blackfur and Bronzekit" Hollykit told her. Featherberry was silent for a moment then she sighed "All right… follow me"


	7. Chapter 6

Hollykit and Magpiekit followed Featherberry into a further part of the den, it was getting darker the further they walked. Soon the cavern opened up into a small room with a bunch of nests in one of the nests lay Blackfur, Bronzekit at his side Hollykit rushed over and nuzzled her father. He laughed weakly and licked her face* "Its so good to see you Hollykit!" He said smiling, Magpiekit eventually found his way over pressing his nose to his fathers. "How's Bronzekit?" Hollykit asked looking down at her sister with concern. "She's just asleep, she should be back in the nursery in no time!" Meowed Blackfur. A soft voice from behind them spoke "But Of course! You three cuties are almost six moons old!" Hollykit turned around to see her mother Sandyflower. Her soft fluffy fur well groomed. Hollykits heart pounded with excitement "That should only be a few days away!" She mewed. Magpiekit smiled "I wonder who our mentors will be!" He mewed. Featherberry cleared her throat signaling it was time to go, Hollykit began leading Magpiekit out of the den. As soon as they were out of site Hollykit heard Featherberry speaking ergently to her mother "His injuries I fear arnt going to heal" Said the old croaky voice of Featherberry. "But he's the clan deputy! How will he continue his duties!?" Replied Sandyflower. "He won't. He will have to retire to the elders den"


	8. Chapter 7

Hollykits heart sank at Featherberrys words /But Blackfurs the clan deputy! He can't be an elder!/ she followed her Brother out of the den and into the clearing just in time to see Wavestar trotting over to them "Hi Wavestar!" Hollykit mewed at the blue leader. Wavestar waved her tail in greeting as she pushed past them and headed into the medicine den. "She's in a hurry" Said Magpiekit. "Ya I wonder what's up" Hollykit replied as she continued walking. Suddenly a heavy force pushed Hollykit over and she looked up to see a larger dark reddish- ginger cat standing over him "Zippaw!!" Exclaimed Hollykit with a smike as the red tom moved off of her "Howzit going Hollykit? From what I hear I'd say it won't be to long till you Magpiekit and Bronzekit are apprentices" he tilted his head. "Not long at all" Answered Magpiekit. Hollykit smiled "Where are Lightningpaw and Bluepaw?" Asked Hollykit. The apprentice shrugged "On patrol" He snarled "Its unfair! I should be the one going out! They went last time!... But Wolfwhisker insisted" he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Hollykit smiled the 3 toms Zippaw, Lightningpaw and Bluepaw where her cousins and the all fought a lot but despite that she loved them. "Zippaw!" Came a grumpy toms voice. "Oh! Thats Wolfwhisker calling me cya you to!" He trotted away off to his mentor.


	9. Chapter 8

Hollykit rolled her eyes as Bronzefish was falling on the floor laughing. It was the day they had turned 6 Moons old and where ready to become apprentices and there mother Sandyflower was throwing a fit over the mess that was her kits fur. "For Starclans sake Magpiekit! Sit still will you!" She said attempting to contain the black and white kit, unfortunately for her he was having none of it. "Be gone mother!" He cried as he struggled in her grasp. Bronzekit let out a cute snort as she historically laughed at her sibling. Hollykit smiled and turned to Magpiekit "It would be over quicker if you just went limp". " Never! I will not be beaten!" He cried as his paws swiped in all directions in attempt to hit his mother. She finally gave up and let go of her kit with an angry sigh. She was about to scold him further when she was cut of "Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Shiny Rock for a clan meeting" Came the yowl of Wavestar. Sandyflower gave her kits a nervous look as the hustled them out into the clearing "Make me proud" She gave them each an individual lick before going to sit with there father who had managed to drag himself out of the medicine den with the help of the medicine cat Featherberry. Hollykit sat with her siblings unsure of what to do and looked up at her leading nurvously "We are gathered here to day to celebrate the coming of 3 new apprentices. Once the kits off our noble deputy Blackfur and ex kittypet Sandyflower" The old leader dipped her head at the two proud parents fondly. "Will our 3 soon to be apprentices please step forward" The 3 followed there order and walked until they where standing under the Shiny Rock. "Bronzekit and Hollykit" /What about Magpiekit?/ Holly thought with slight worry. "From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Bronzepaw and Hollypaw" Holly turned to Bronzepaw and smiled The new apprentice looked like she was going to burst with excitement but kept herself contained. Wavestar turned her smiling gaze to Fawndust "Fawndust, you will mentor Bronzepaw I trust that you will train her into a strong warrior and satisfy her adventurous spirit" Bronzefish ran up to the Brown and white she cat and touched noses with her smiling. Fawndust laughed "I promise that everyday will be a new adventure" she said to her new apprentice. Hollypaw smiled in happiness for her sister. "Rainfleck" The blue gray leader turned to the Fawndusts sister Rainfleck "You will mentor Hollypaw, I trust that you will pass down your expert skills to young Hollypaw". Rainfleck and Fawndust, tho sisters where very different. Fawndust was as fun loving and adventurous as Bronzepaw Rainfleck could be stricked and a bit of a perfectionist. Tho the gray she cat could be difficult at times Hollypaw was sure they would get along fine. She touched noses with the Grey cat and they exchanged smiles they then sat down next to Bronzepaw and Fawndust. Wavestar turned down to Magpiekit " Magpiekit from this moment on until you receive your full name, you will be known as Magpiepaw" She smiled at the scruffy apprentice and turned to Featherberry "Featherberry will be your mentor" Hollypaw stared in shock at Magpiepaw it made sence that he would be made Featherberrys apprentice but it was still a bit of a shock to her and Bronzepaw to by the look of it. The fluffy cats eyes where wide and he eyes held shock. Wavestar continued "Featherberry I trust that you will pass on your knowledge and wisdom to this young tom" She turned to Magpiepaw "Despite your disability I know you will become a fine medicine cat and with the help of Featherberry will learn to conquer your disadvantage" Magpiepaw nodded and smiled "Thank you Wavestar" He then found his way over to his mentor. "That will be all" Announced Wavestar as she leapt off the Shiny Rock and returned to her den. Hollypaw turned up to her new mentor "Go pick out your nest in the Apprentice den and meet me here tomorrow at Sunrise" Hollypaw nodded and ran off with her sister to pick a nest. After they had picked there nests they settled down and chatted. "I'm so excited to explore the territory tomorrow!!" Chirped Bronzepaw needing her paws in a restless way. "Me to! But I'm a bit worried about how stricked Rainfleck will be" She told her sister. Bronzepaw smiled sympathetically "I'm sure everything will be fine"


	10. Chapter 9

Hollypaw awoke to a harsh prod in the side. She opened her eyes and jerked her head up to see her sister Bronzepaw smiling down at her "Ow! What was that for!?" Cried Hollypaw her ear flat with annoyance. Bronzepaw simply rolled her eyes "Get up! Its our first day as apprentices". " Oh ya!" Said Hollypaw in realization. She quickly got up and the two of them made there way out into the clearing. By the entrance the saw their mentors waiting for them. Bronzepaw ran up to Fawndust and touched noses with her and the two went off out into the forest. Hollypaw bowed her head in respect for her mentor and Rainfleck nodded and smiled the two then followed the others into the trees. "Silverclan camp is located in the middle of a forest as you know and is bordered by the river" Explained Rainfleck as they trotted along the river bank. "On the right" She gestured with her tail to a large opened more "Is the Breezeclan vally" The vally went as far as the eye could see and was covered in green grass and small yellow and white flowers, it was beautiful. After a little more walking the open fields across the river turned into thicker woods "In the middle of those woods is the Clan Gathering Place. Maby you'll see it next gathering" Hollypaws heart fluttered in excitement as Rainfleck said this. They kept following the river until they came to a boggy marshy pine forest "That is where Doeclan reside, There is another clan but you can see it from here. Thats Frostclan they live in a cold harsh and rocky environment but of you won't have to worry about meeting any of the other clans on patrol since we are bordered by the river and we are the only clan that can swim" Hollypaw nodded /I guess thats a relief/ thought Holly. They made a few more stops like at the Training Spot and the Abandoned Wolf Den before they headed back to camp and Hollypaw was beginning to think maby Rainfleck won't be so hard on her. When they arrived at camp they saw that all their clan mates gathered under the Shiny Rock. "Another Gathering?" Whispered Rainfleck to herself as they went and sat beside Fawndust and Bronzepaw. Hollypaw turned to her sister for answers. Bronzepaw seemed to know what she was going to ask "I dont know" All was silent until "We gather here to celebrate the retirement of a cat we all love and care for. A cat who has served us for many moons and will go down in clan history" All was silent once more "Blackfur, our beloved deputy has decided it is time for him to move on to the elders den" whispers spread throughout the clan although it wasn't a surprise as Blackfur had been crippled trying to save Bronzepaw from a wolf. Hollypaw watched as her father dragged himself up to the Shiny Rock. Wavestar looked down at her soon to be former deputy "Blackfur is it your wish to join the elders den?". " Yes Wavestar, it is" He replied "Then I here by pronounce you an elder, may you spend you last days in happy relaxation" He nodded in respect and thanks and stepped to the side. Wavestar continued "This is a sad time but a new deputy must be appointed as Silverclan is like the river, we keep moving no matter what gets in our way. I have thought long and hard about who our next deputy will be and I'm very sure that they will serve our clan for moons to come" Hollypaw began guessing in her head who it might be /Its gotta be either Sunstream or Wolfwhisker/ thought Hollypaw. "The new deputy of of Silverclan will be Wolfwhisker" The clan cheered the big gray cats name as he strode proudly up to the rock. He dipped his head to his leader in respect and thanks and turned to Blackfur. Blackfur licked Wolfwhilkers forehead to congratulate his successor and cats cheered out there names. When the crowed died down Hollypaw and the rest of Blackfurs family including Hollypaws grandmother Dovetail to congratulate him. Bronzepaw rushed up and hugged him tears in her eyes "I'm sorry... If it wasn't for me you'd still be deputy" She sobbed into his fur. To this Blackfur whipped her tears away "No need, it was the will of Starclan for this to happen I'm sure" He comforted her. She nuzzled her father sadly "I promise that I'll make you proud in hopes that you can forgive me" But to that he simply said "Oh but i dont blame you and im already so proud of you" She smiled as her father heald her. They spent the rest of the night conversating and basking in each others company. Oh what a beautiful night.


	11. Chapter 10

Hollypaw paced back and forth by the camp entrance waiting for her mentor Rainfleck to wake from her slumber so the two could go hunting. Hollypaw had gotten up earlier in order to impress her strict mentor, she had been up since the crack of dawn and sleep still tugged at her green eyes. She heard rustiling coming from the warriors den and smiled as she saw the tall solid she cat striding up to her. "Your up early" she said in a monotoned voice. Hollypaw bowed her head respectively to her mentor "I wanted to be ready for our hunt" she replied. To this Rainfleck grunted and made her way through the entrance. Hollypaw cocked her head to the side /she isn't in a very good mood this morning/ thought Hollypaw as she followed Rainfleck outside into the forest.

After awhile they reached the river, Hollypaw looked down into the murky water her green gaze following the shadowy shapes of fish as they swam on with no care in the world. "Watch me closely Hollypaw" Instructed Rainfleck. Holly turned her attention to the gray warrior as she crouched down, a white paw raised hovering above the water. Her amber gaze following the shadows as they moved smoothly through the water. Quick as a fox she brought her paw down into the water snagging a slippery fish and flicking it back up onto land. As the fish flopped around in a panic Rainfleck nipped at its gills, killing it instantly. Hollypaw gaped in wonder and excitement at her mentors kill "Thats so cool! Am I going to learn to do that?" She asked her mentor. Rainfleck nodded "Do as I did" she instructed. Hollypaw crouched down and raised her front paw into a striking position her gazed focused on a large fish /I'm gonna get the biggest fish Rainfleck has ever seen! I'm gonna make her proud!/ thought Hollypaw. She struck down into the water and completely missed the fish, instead she snagged her claw on a rock. Hissing in pain she brought her bleeding paw back up and turned to Rainfleck expecting sympathy from her. Instead she grunted at her "Silverclan cats dont let a bleeding claw stop them. Again" she flicked her tail. Hollypaw grunted in annoyance and crouched unsteadily back down and raised her paw as she did before /I'll show you/. She struck down at the fish with such force she lost her footing and slipped into the river. She looked around in the water at the fish swimming off /A true Silverclan warrior dosnt let anything stop them/ she pushed off the rocks behind her, propelling her towards a fish. Claws out stretched she swiped at the fish, sinking her claws into its scales. She swam back up the the surface taking a huge breath as she pulled herself out, the fish still stuck on her claw. She nipped it quick and looked around for her mentor only to see her in the distance walking back to camp. Hollypaw huffed and kicked the dirt in annoyance. She picked up the fish and began walking to camp, her paws dragging.

Hollypaw walked through camp smiling as she passed her cousins Bluepaw and Lightningpaw playfully fighting by the apprentice den. She laughed as Lightningpaw got Bluepaw in a headlock and rubbed the top of his head frocefuly "I don't deserve this" said Bluepaw as he struggled from his brothers grip and tackled the black furred cat down. Hollypaw smiled and continued walking to the elders den with her catch. She peeked her head in to see her father Blackfur sharing tongs with Dovetail, Hollys grandmother. "Ah well if it isn't my granddaughter!" Hollypaw glanced to the side and smiled at Silverfur, her grandfather walked over and nuzzled her. The gruff old tom's scratchy scruffy muzzle fur tickled Hollypaw. She laughed and smiled as he pulled away and eyed her kill. "Ah is that for me? How sweet of you! See this Dovetail? My lovely granddaughter as brought me a fish to eat all by myself!" He joked, a wide cheeky smirk on his face. Dovetail smiled "Oh quit it you big joker!" She laughed. Blackfur laughed at them all "Keep it down would you? Snaggletooth is asleep" he gestured to the big gruff taby in the corner snoring loudly. Hollypaw placed the fish down at the older cats paws "Its for you all to share. If its not enough tell me and I'll get you some more" she smiled as Silverfur crouched by his mate and son's side. Dovetail looked up at Hollypaw "Tell me my Little Fish, did you catch this?" She asked Hollypaw. Hollypaw smiled and puffed out her chest proudly"Yes I did!" She then continued to tell them the story on how she caught the fish. Blackfur's eyes lit up with pride for his daughter "I'm so proud of you honey! And I'm sure Rainfleck must be as well!" Hollypaw smiled and looked behind her into the camp clearing. Rainfleck was chomping on a big trout with her mate Chestnuttail. Hollypaw flattened her ears and bared her teeth

/I'll show you what a true Silverclan warrior looks like/


	12. Chapter 11

So how did your first hunt go yesterday?" Hollypaw had been spacing out and this question from Bronzepaw brought her back to reality "Oh! Um great! But I dont think Rainfleck likes me..." She added then looked down. Bronzepaw put a white paw under Hollypaw's muzzle and lifted it "I'm sure she dose! Fawndust says Rainflecks really a big softy once you get to know her!" Bronzepaw smiled at Holly and removed her paw from her sisters chin. "I hope" Said Hollypaw, tho she still had her doubts. Hollypaw felt a shadow fall over her and looked up to see Rainfleck and Fawndust standing over them. "Time to get to training!" Fawndust cheered as she nudged Bronzepaw, the two laughed and Fawndust led Bronzepaw away. Hollypaw sat up and bowed her head respectfully at Rainfleck, the older she cat nodded "Let's follow them we're working with them and Bluepaw today" Hollypaw beemed with excitement, she and Bluepaw and his brothers always use to play as kits but when they became apprentices they didnt have as much time to play so they didnt get to hang out that often, Hollypaw was delighted! "So what are we doing today?" She asked her mentor curiously. "Its a Silverclan tradition as you know, that kits are taught how to swim before 6 moons old, its an Apprentices duty to watch the kits so they dont drown. Today you, Bronzepaw and Bluepaw are watching the kits... Not Lightningpaw and Zippaw tho. They where fighting yesterday so their mentors gave them a week of cleaning out the elders den" Hollypaw laughed. Zippaw and Lighntingpaw always fought no matter what you did to try and stop them.

The two cats slipped through some reeds at the corner of the camp to reveal a relatively large shallow pool with rocks around it so the kits could practice diving. "So all I have to do is sit here and make sure a kit doesn't drown?" She looked up at Rainfleck and she nodded "Well that and entertain them by throwing leaves in the pool for them to catch like fish" Hollypaw nodded it sounded easy enough. She spied Bronzepaw over in the deepest part of the pool splashing around and laughing by herself. Hollypaw shook her head in amusnent /I wonder where Bluepaw is/ just as she thought this she heard a rustle and looked over to see a group of 4 kits running up to her, Bluepaw following close behind. The eldest, Strawberrykit who had ginger and white fur and the prettiest blue eyes you'd ever seen tried to tackled Hollypaw. Hollypaw steadied herself and laughed, Hugging the kit close "Hello there! You looking forward to swim practice?" Asked Hollypaw. Strawberrykit jumped up and down "Yea!! So is Oakkit, Otterkit and Berrykit!" Hollypaw looked over to see Otterkit and Oakkit the almost identical brown tom kits where standing beside the water talking peacefully with each other while a thier brother Berrykit was swiping wildly at the water, his stubby tail lashing. Rainfleck and Fawndust had walked over to a rock to sit on leaving the apprentices to their work. Hollypaw looked back down to Strawberrykit and smiled "Time to go swimming?" She asked the she kit, her blue eyes filled with excitement as she let go of Hollypaw and leapt into the pool. Hollypaw picked up a bunch of leaves and flung them randomly into the pool for the kit to catch. While she was doing that Hollypaw looked over to see Bluepaw was doing to same with Oakkit and Otterkit, the two where the more calm out of the litter so Berrykit being to loud wild and rambunctious, always getting himself hurt scared and confuses his mother and father Brookstream and Bearnose as to why he was so crazy but his brothers where so calm, sometimes it was funny to watch them trying to contain him but after a bit Hollypaw always helped her aunt and uncle. Bronzepaw currently had Berrykit undercontrol and was giving him a badger ride through the water. Hollypaw was brought back to reality was brought back to reality as she heard a high pitched scream of pain.

She turned back to where Strawberrykit was and she wasn't there, Hollypaw looked around hastily for the kit but she was no where to be seen. /Jadewing will never forgive me if I let her kit drown!/ she thought of the tabby warrior and how grief stricken she would be to find her kit didnt return to the nursery, she would never speak to Hollypaw again! Hollypaw dived into the water and swam through the shallow water, scanning everything for signs of the kit but there was nothing. She swam back up to the surface with panic filling her gaze to hear Rainfleck yelling at her from the rocks, she turned to see Rainfleck standing with Strawberrykit. The kit was holding up her left front paw and had tears forming in her eyes and Rainfleck looked furious. Hollypaw pulled herself out of the water and started to hastily lick the kits head as Strawberrykit nuzled her. She turned her gaze to Rainfleck. The warrior's yellow eyes filled with anger and narrowed "You almost let Strawberrykit die! When you where looking around at your surroundings she slipped of a diving rock and twisted her paw! Your luck she didnt crack her head open in a rock!" Strawberrykit flinched and snuggled in between Hollypaws legs, hiding in her belly fur. Hollypaw ducked her head and flattened her ears in shame, she could feel the other kits and apprentices gazes burning on her pelt as it grew hot. Hollypaw and Rainfleck looked up as Sandyflower and Jadewing entered the clearing. "What in Starclan's name is going on!?" Asked Sandyflower her eyes narrowed at Rainfleck. Strawberrykit ran to her mother and jumped up at her. Jadewing looked at Hollypaw "What happened?" She asked. Hollypaw just looked down, her ears red with shame. Rainfleck looked at Sandflower "What's happening is that your kit is irresponsible and almost let Strawberrykit die!" She hissed. Jadewing turned to Hollypaw "is that true" But it was Strawberry kit that answered "No! Its not! I slipped of the rock and hurt my paw but thats not Hollypaws fault! She almost had a hart attack and jumped in to save me!" Strawberrykit explained. Sandyflower glared at Rainfleck "How dare you talk about my kit to me like that! Hollypaw jumped in to save her and thats more then you did!" Rainflecks pelt bristled as Sandyflower continued "Maby if instead of dozing off over on the rocks you should have been watching your apprentice more closely" she snarled "I'll be talking to Wavestar about this! By tomorrow Hollypaw will have a new mentor" She turned to her daughters "Hollypaw, Bronzepaw! Let's go get some fresh kill" She walked off Bronzepaw and Hollypaw following being closely tailed by Bluepaw, Jadewing and the kits. Hollypaw caught up with her mother and leaned against her for comfort, her mothers sweet scent filled her senses making her feel like she was back in the nurcery. He mother licked the top of her head "Dont worry kitten, by tomorrow you will have a new mentor and Rainfleck won't be able to bother you anymore"


	13. Chapter 12

Hollypaw stared on right over the crowed of the gathered cats, her heart pounded as she forced her fur to lie flat. Her eyes flicked to the right where her soon to be former mentor Rainfleck sat. the grey she cat was staring ahead into the crowed, no cat was brave enough to meet her piercing bright yellow eyes today.

Hollypaw brought her attention back to Wavestar who was speaking from up above them on the Shiny Rock, her voice ringing loudly and clear throughout the camp walls. "Before i continue with the ceremony I must apologise for my poor choices in apprenticing Hollypaw, Rainfleck was not a right fit and as your leader i should have been more thoughtful, i apologize to you both for my mistakes" the blue cat said cooly, she cleared her throat and continued her speech. "From this moment forward, Rainfleck is no longer Hollypaw's mentor" she paused for a moment. Hollypaw smiles _'The suspense is killing me'_ she thought. "Dandilionfluff, i have carefully selected you to be Hollypaw's new mentor" The short fluffy she cat's ears pricked up in surprise as she rose to her paws and made her way to the front, her long tail flowing behind her like a ribbon.

She stood in front of Rainfleck and bowed her head as the grey she cat licked her forehead. The crowed cheered and Rainfleck walked down to join them. Dandilionfluff turned to Hollypaw and the two touched noses, more cheers from the crowed as she shouted congratulations for the new mentor and apprentice. The crowed soon began to break up as the cats of Silverclan went about thier business, Hollypaw turned to Dandiloinfluff. The fluffy white she cat looked happily down at her apprentice "So, want to go hunting?" She asked with a wink. Hollypaw giggled as she nodded and the two walked off into the forest.

they walked awhile to the river that divided Silverclan's territory from the other clans. Hollypaw's ears pricked as she listened to the song of the birds, she smiled. It gave her hope that things would get better. The two sat and caught fish until the sun began to dip bellow the trees and it was time to head back. Hollypaw closed her eyes as the warm sun hit her dark furred face. She purred, all felt right at last.

Then she heard an all to familiar voice "I wish to speak to Hollypaw" it said. Hollypaw's eyes shot open to see the tall, slim figure of Rainfleck standing over the shorter and stubbier Dandilionfluff. Her mentor's long coat bristled "I don't think that's a good idea" she said as she positioned herself in front of Hollypaw. The black furred apprentice's heart began to race 'What dose Rainfleck want with me?' she thought as fear ran up her spine. Rainfleck bared her teeth "Well i do, now please step out of my way or ill report you to Wavestar for disobeying the orders of a senior warrior" she snarled. _'Please stay'_ Hollypaw thought. Dandilionfluff stood her ground for a second, but soon stepped aside.

Rainfleck eyed the fluffy warrior down "Get back to camp, now" she said sternly. Dandilionfluff left quickly with her tail between her legs. Rainfleck the turned to Hollypaw, her yellow gaze threatening. Hollypaw felt as though she should run and hide, cry to her mother about what was happening to her, but despite how much she wanted to, she stayed put.

Rainfleck began pacing around Hollypaw "Never, in all my moons have i ever had an apprentice as self centered and wimpy as you!" she growled. Hollypaw turned to the ground as her former mentor continued her preach. "I train you to the best of my abilities and this is how i get repaid!?" every single word felt like a bullet through Hollypaw's chest, she felt tears threatening her pretty green eyes. "Do you know how many cats would kill to have me as a mentor!? and by the fist few lessons you decide to throw it all away. Your soft Hollypaw, and that new mentor of yours is just going to make you even softer. She has no experience in training stupid, naive apprentices like you. You had your chance but now you'll never be a true Silverclan warrior, no matter how hard you work you'll never be good enough" She growled low as she snuck away back to camp.

Hollypaw sat there in silence, her heart filled with hurt and her eyes filled with tears, she sat there as quiet tears streamed heavily down her face. A few moments went by until Hollypaw's large ears pricked as she heard a cat emerge from the undergrowth. She closed her eyes "Back for more?" she said, her voice shaking, but when she turned around her eyes met not yellow, but bright violet eyes.


End file.
